


come here and leave me alone

by hugs4pjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attentive Jeno, Caring Lee Jeno, Depressed Renjun, Domestic Fluff, Established Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lovely Jeno, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Na Jaemin, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, Romance, insecure renjun, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs4pjs/pseuds/hugs4pjs
Summary: It’s not a secret that Renjun is a distant person, nor that it’s hard for him to publically display his emotions. Jeno knows about this, and it didn’t stop him from loving his boyfriend like there’s no tomorrow.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	come here and leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired me to write this is ‘come here and leave me alone’ by Alexander 23 (https://youtu.be/uTRmYS1NGHc).

It’s not a secret that Renjun is a distant person, nor that it’s hard for him to publically display his emotions. Jeno knows about this, and it didn’t stop him from loving his boyfriend like there’s no tomorrow. 

He understands and gives him space whenever he needs it. He didn’t care when renjun called him at 3 in the morning just to lay down in bed, he didn’t care when Renjun wasn’t emotionally available as a boyfriend and he also didn’t care when Renjun wouldn’t answer his texts for days.

He didn’t care because he knew his boyfriend was gonna come back at him, no matter what. Jeno’s Renjun’s emotional support person; just like Renjun’s Jeno’s. 

That’s why Jeno would always stick beside Renjun, ignoring the few people whom always told him that he deserved better, that he deserved a fully mentally available person. Jeno always denied that, saying that all he needs is Renjun... And for people to stop sticking their nose in his relationship.

Renjun could be in The Antartic and Jeno would still go after him as far as we know.

In this case, Renjun’s more close; his house to be precise, and Jeno’s there too. Both of them laying down in the older’s bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in their thoughts. They’re listening to Jeno’s playlist, the one he made for Renjun. The playlist consisted in songs with chill and calmed beats, making the atmosphere relaxing. 

‘Perfectly Imperfect’ by Declan J Donovan filled their ears as Renjun lays on his side facing Jeno’s profile. He has closed his eyes to relax his sight a little but opened them as soon as he felt his boyfriend’s gaze on him. “You’re starring” he joked while looking at Renjun in the eyes. The later just stared to play with the younger’s fingers, making Jeno smile and to also lay on his side to have a better sight on his boyfriend. 

The song ended and now ‘Come here and leave me alone’ by Alexander 23 started playing, filling the atmosphere. “Isn’t it tiring to you?” Renjun asked as soon as the song stared playing, avoiding Jeno’s gaze.

“What is?” Jeno asked confused watching the older play with his fingers as if they were the world’s greatest wonder.

Renjun bites his lower lip and sighs, “Loving me” he answered. “I’m always giving you a hard time,” he stares at Jeno right in the eyes before continuing. 

“Why would you say that?” Jeno asks with confusion written on his face. 

“I’m continuously asking for your attention” he started, “and whenever you give it to me, I feel bad. I feel like I’m forcing you. And then, I get lost for days. I would just lay down in my bed for the whole week ignoring everything around me... including you” he whispered the last part. “And what if you need me? You would be texting or calling me and I wouldn’t know because my phone’s dead”. Renjun looked away feeling embarrassed at the thought of being a bad boyfriend. “You leave everything for me and I don’t even know when was the last time you hanged out with a person that isn’t me. I don’t know when was the last time you hanged with Jaemin, or Hyuck; nor I know when was the last time you visited your parents” His eyes started to water but he didn’t wanted to cry, so he looked up in the hopes to dry them. 

“I am so sorry, Jeno” he whispered while the tears began to flow down his face. “I am sorry for not being as good as you, for not dropping things just to be there for you. Oh god” he sobbed, “ I am so sorry for making you constantly drop things to just ignore you. I am so sorry for not being the boyfriend you deserve, Jeno. You should find someone better, because it’s true what people says. You’re too good for me”.

“Hey, no. Don’t say that, that’s not true” Jeno rapidly said while cupping Renjun’s face and wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “None of what you said it’s true”.

“Except that it is!” the older sobbed harder, “Look at you now, being all sweet to me when I don’t deserve it”.

The song ended and ‘this is how you fall in love’ by Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutler started playing while Jeno kissed the tears away from the older’s face.

“Jun, love; that’s not true, not at all” He gave him a smile. “You’re the greatest boyfriend I could ever have. You don’t force me to drop things; I voluntarily do it, because I know you need me” he left a peck in the lips of Renjun. “I give you space because I know you need it. Everyone has bad days; you’re allowed to have bad days, and anyone can’t change that. At the end of the day I will still love you, it doesn’t matter if it is a bad or a good day, I will love you, no matter what”. Jeno caressed the older’s cheeks and left a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“I also know you love me. And if something happens while you’re not available, don’t worry; I know where to find you. I’ll always find you” Jeno gave him another kiss on the forehead.

“And what about your friends and family?” Renjun asked quietly. 

“They understand. And either way, I see my friends at college; as for my family, I talk to them almost every day. They all understand” He said while gently brushing the rebel hairs that were on Renjun’s forehead. “Plus, you’re my best friend; and you’re my family too. It’s just matter of time for you to marry me”.

Renjun felt his face heat up a little and let out a giggle, “Stop...” he whispered while avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze a little embarrassed. 

“What?” Jeno laughed at the sight of an embarrassed Renjun. “I already know you’re the person I want to marry in a future”.

Renjun pouted and slowly said “I also know that you’re the person I wanna marry”. In response, Jeno smiled and kissed his boyfriend with so much love.

“I know” He said looking fondly at his boyfriend. “But please don’t say that again... That you don’t deserve me”, he let out a sigh. “You do, you deserve me more that anybody else, you also deserve all the love the world has and more. There’s no one better for me than you”. 

Renjun grabbed his lower lip in between his teeth before smiling; “I love you, Lee Jeno”.

“And I love you, Huang Renjun. Like you have no idea”.


End file.
